theislandsfandomcom-20200214-history
CHARACTERS
- . . '''- CHARACTERS -' . . . - '- TO JOIN -' - - "''Picture" - - Please contact us at . . . "The_Islands-Owner@yahoogroups.com" . . . if you're interested in joining or having a character added. . . . '''- Development Period -' - - "''Building Roads" - - - Aya ______ --''' Special Security Operative - Richard Penrod -- Air Fleet Maintenance Chief - Clayton Arnold -- Native Islander - Sarah Kent -- Animal Expert - Jessica Deacon -- Equestrian Activities Manager - 'Thymos Williams --' Deputy Director of Operations - Chanya __________ -- Anti-Government, Anti-Corporation Rebel - Caitlin Stewart -- Computer Specialist - . - . - . . - ___(TBA-1)___ -' - - "''Picture" - - . - Ryan Madison -- Tokyo Entertainment Division - Christina Madison --''' Director of Operations - Emily Vorne -- Madison Household Staff '''- Sarah U_____ -- _Guest / Resident_ - Marie Benson - Liaison Section - Stephene Pierce -- Chief Medical Examiner '- Amy A.______ -- '''ThaiGS - Brenda Sparrow -- Rare Merchandise Broker (HT) - S. Allan -- High Roller from Australia/Thailand - Walt Ross -- VIP Guest / Aircraft Collector - Jane T_____ -- Condemned Prisoner - Brandon Smith -- Medical-Science Staff - Mary Beth Beaumont -- Madison Household Wardrobe & Kitchen Staff - '- ___(TBA-2)___ -' - - "''Picture" - - . - Sammy Kensington -- Banking Consultant '- Fasiha Prince --' Primary Personal Pilot to Director Madison '- Judith Steiner --' Head of Madison Household Staff '- Kelly P_____' -- VIP Guest / Resident '- Tonya Lynn -- '''WCOD Club Host / Lynn Massage Parlor Owner '- Amy Lynn -- Training Supervisor (Tonya's sister) - Melissa Lynn -- Film Star (Tonya & Amy Lynn's cousin) - Danielle C____ -- Medical Staff - Mai Ling -- ______ - Mariann ______ -- ________ - Tony Sanchez -- Park Security Response Team - - - - - The Tourist Years -' - - "''Resort Life" - - - Katie P_____ -- VIP Guest / Resident - Dianne O'Connor -- VIP Guest / Resident - Natalie S_____ -- Teacher - DT -- VIP Guest / Resident - BT -- DT's girl - Raven O'Connell -- Political Analyst '- Nessa ________' -- Film Star - Kimmy Peterson -- ______ - Holly Rivers -- Entertainer - Amanda K_____ -- Hostess - Sarah C___ -- Hostess - Leslie __________ -- _(Designer)_ & Special Engineering Instructor at St. Abbot's - Cassie Fletcher -- Staff at __(Res-TBA)__ / __(Rest-TBA)__ / __(Hoot-TBA)__ / __(Rest-TBA)__ - Karen Walker -- Corporate Security '- Denise Upton --' Madison Household Staff & Tutor '- Keith Frost --' Head Chef at ______(TBA)______ & Special Culinary Arts Instructor at St Abbot's - Robert Jay -- Chef at ______(TBA)______ '- Megan Grahm --' Madison Household & Stable Staff '- Nikki Yi --' Madison Household Staff - Desiree Charp -- Madison Household & Stable Staff - Jenna Lewis -- ______ Casino Entertainment Staff - Milla A________ -- International Thief - Annie S________ -- Interrnational Thief - "Doc" Harrison Greenfield -- Morgue Staff & Part-Time Music Entertainment - Jessica Kast -- _(Volunteer?)_ - Nina ______ -- Madison Household Staff '- Mandi P_____' -- ______ - Debbie ______ -- Cheerleading Camp Instructor / Majordomo - Jen Rain -- Cheerleading Camp Instructor / Sports ______ / Medical Staff - RyanMae Matson -- Cheerleading Camp Instructor '- Chilee Tipton -- '''Volunteer - Nialla ﻿Furore -- Volunteer - Kristen A_____ -- ______ Resort Staff - Cassie G_____ -- ______ - Colleen M_____ -- ______ - Meredith D_____ -- Medical Staff - Samantha H___ -- Cheerleading Camp Instructor / Horse ______ / Public Relations Section - Heather B_______ -- Medical Staff - Kate A_____ -- Medical Staff / Studio Staff - Leslie F__ -- Medical Staff - Lorelei H_____ -- Medical Staff - Shawna ______ -- ________ . . . '- Global Hotspot -' - - "''Picture" - - - Christina Vecchio -- _Guest_ - Michelle Jax -- _Guest_ - '- Amy Jackson --' ______ - Sara Jackson -- ______ (Amy's sister) - Jane Jackson -- ______ (Amy's sister) - Nancy Jackson -- ______ (Amy's sister) - Tammy Jackson -- ______ (Amy's sister) - Kelly Jackson -- ______ (Amy's sister) - ﻿- Elena Fumi -- _Guest / Gambler_ ﻿- Stefany Fumi -- _Guest_ (Elena's sister) ﻿- Susy Fumi -- _Guest_ (Elena's sister) ﻿- Federica Merli -- _Guest_ (Elena's girlfriend) - - - '''- ___(TBA-3)___ -' - - "''Picture" - - - - - - - - '''- The Troubles -' - - "Picture" - - . - UR Navy Line Captain Amanda G_______ -- UR Naval Taskforce Commander - 'UR MP Corps Lt. Colonel John Murphy --''' UR Ground Defense Coordination Liaison - - - - - - . '''- The Pre-Corporate Times -' - - "''Picture" - - . - - Captain ______ ______ -- __________ - Captain ______ ______ -- __________ - Captain ______ ______ -- __________ . '- Clayton Arnold --' Passenger - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - - - '''- TO JOIN. -' - - "''Picture" - - Please contact us at . . . "The_Islands-Owner@yahoogroups.com" . . . if you're interested in joining or having a character added. - 0 5210.jpg 138309.jpg Federica 2136772.jpg P8232136.jpg Stef Mykonos 14.jpg Elena Mykonos 60.jpg Mykonos 53.jpg Snapshot 001a.jpg - "Slideshow" - - - - - '- HOME -' - - - .